


I am in fact, a girl

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But She androgynous, F/F, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Humor, I’m to lazy to write the characters, Lydia is amused that her girlfriend is amused, Scott is just amused, Stiles is amused, and the others are to stupid to realize, only scott and Lydia know she’s female, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was not what you’d exactly call“Pretty” In fact many people are mistaken calling her “boy,” “man,” and even a few times “Sir,” she’s not bothered by it, in fact she finds it highly amusing.But when the Pack find out and the look of shock is on their face wellThat’s down right hilarious.





	I am in fact, a girl

Stiles Stilinski was not what you’d exactly call

”Pretty” in fact many people are mistaken calling her “boy,” “man,” and even a few times “Sir,” she’s not bothered by it, I’m fact she’s highly amused by it.

But when the Pack find out and the look of shock is on their face well

thats down right hilarious.

* * *

”what’s up Scotty boy” stiles greet glancing to her window watching scott crawl in, “not much but there’s a Pack meeting down” he greets back with a smile. Stiles smiles back “and you couldn’t have just texted me this?”

”I was nearby thought it would be easier just to come tell you” “and by that you mean you want to play video games” stiles grins, Scott grins back.

After about two hours of playing call of duty, fortnite, and a bunch of other games Christian moms would highly disprove of Scott Decided to head home, he turns around right before climbing out her window, “oh yeah I almost forgot, Derek said wear something nice apparently we’ve got some of Derek’s mothers old alpha friends coming by and he wants to make a good impression”’ scott explains.

Stiles pauses for a moment, “does that mean I’ll most likely have to dress feminine?” Scott gives her a look that screams ‘Sorry’ and stiles sighs, “It’s fine Scotty I’ll call Lydia over and she’ll help plus it will be funny finding out the packs reaction” she winks

scott laughs “later buddy” 

Stiles sends a quick text Lydia saying “fancy alpha thing tonight I’m sure you heard about it I need to look nice help” and Lydia sends back an “on my way” 

xXx

Stiles goes downstairs to the front door to let Lydia in, “hey babe” The banshee greets she gives stiles a quick peck before grabbing her hand and guiding her up to her room.

”So what did you bring?” Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow, to much time with Derek and you pick up some of his quirks. “Well I know you aren’t to keen on fancy so I brought a few cute dresses that I thought you might like” Lydia explains laying out some dresses.

most stiles refused to wear which was siting Lydia mad, she may lover her girlfriend but sometimes she’s a huge pest.

In the end they settle on a thigh length light brown dress that hugs the her curves well. The curves others don’t know about except for her dad Scott and Lydia. Then Lydia does her hair and makeup, she does a natural look for her makeup and fixes her crazy curly pixie cut. 

At the end of all this stiles actually looks like well

a girl and it’s the first time in a long time

”there” Lydia says looking proud of her work, stiles looks at herself in the mirror for a moment Lydia notices the sad look on her face. “Babe, what’s wrong?” 

Stiles looks at her and gives her a sad look; “I look like my mom” she whispers out just loud enough for Lydia to hear, “oh babe” Lydia kisses her cheek and wraps her arm around stiles.

xXx

Stiles, Lydia, and Scott, all walk into the Pack meeting, the pack and three other alphas all look at them.

Well the Pack is looking at stiles completely shocked, stiles sinkers into her hand. The three alphas get up and go to meet them, “hello ladies and a gentleman” the first one to walk up; my name is Edward feel free call me so, Edward looks like a man in about his 40s he has blonde hair with a few gray spots in it.

The second alpha walks up to them he looks stiles up and down clearly checking her out, that makes Lydia put an arm around her, he has brown hair he looks about to be in his early 30s which makes him checking out stiles even more creepy. “Hello I am Noah” he greets, they  greet him back.

the third alpha looks to be the oldest he looks like he’s in his 60s, he’s the friendliest of them all. He walks up and smiles “pleased to meet you, I’m Jason” they sit and conversate for a bit and all have a good time.

xXx

”okay now that they’re gone, since when the fuck is Stilinski a girl?” Jackson asks clearly confused. Stiles laughs at him, “I’ve always been a girl Jackass I’ve just never really dressed like it idiot” Jackson growls at her, But Derek steps in and flashes his alpha eyes. Jack-hole  immediately steps down, but gets back up and scoffs.

”Whatever” he grumbles “I must say though” everyone turns to peter who’s currently drinking wine, “you are gorgeous when you dress up like one” he winks, “yes, well she’s taken” Lydia chips in. Stiles laughs turning back to her girlfriend. “Aw are you jealous” She teases. Lydia blushes but then smirks. Sh wraps her arms around stiles waist bring her close.

”How could I not be when I have such a cute girlfriend?” Lydia says voice low and it’s sends a shiver through stiles.

”also another thing since when is Lydia gay?” Jackson questions, Lydia turns back to him “since I got done dating you Jackass” 

everyone laughs at that including Derek.

”anywho” Erica says “how come you never dress like a girl?” It’s comes off sounding more judging when it’s not supposed to, Erica quickly scrambled to fix her wording when lydia gets a look on her face that says “ex-fucking-cuse me?” For stiles.

”not that there’s anything wrong with not it’s just a question” stiles shrugs, “I dunno I’ve always been androgynous so I’ve just always went with it” 

“It doesn’t matter if you weren’t or not you’re Pack so it would be accepted nonetheless” Derek says from where hes standing with his arms crossed. She looks at him and gives him a sincere smile before it turns into a smirk, “aww is the big bad wolf going soft?” She teases. 

“Stiles”

”yes derbear?”

”Shut Up”

Stiles laughs

”sure”

 


End file.
